


THE HEART OF THE LION

by hemmopeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, POV Regulus Black, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Canon, Requited Love, Second War with Voldemort, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Therapy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmopeach/pseuds/hemmopeach
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black swore that he was going to be completely different from his brother, Sirius Orion Black in every possible way.HUNGARIAN (ORIGINAL) VERSION: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333097TW/CW: domestic violence, child abuse, death, torture, mental illness, homophobia, racism, suicide, mention of sexual assault/rape
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Carol/Robin (OC), Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. THE BOY WHO FEARED OF BEING FORGOTTEN

❝And these children that you spit on

As they try to change their worlds

Are immune to your consultations

They're quite aware of what they're going through.❞

– DAVID BOWIE: CHANGES

Regulus Arcturus Black swore that he was going to be completely different from his brother, Sirius Orion Black in every possible way.

Well, it’s not like he hated him. Truthfully, for as long as he can remember, he was the only one he truly ever loved. It was quite lonely being the descendant of the oldest and most noble pure–blood family.

Regulus has gotten used to not needing anyone. By the time he was 9 years old, he had already mastered the art of fending for himself. While his mother went to tea parties and built relationships, his father worked at the ministry, and most of the time he was dealing with work even at the dinner table.

And then there was Sirius. Sirius was always different. Not better or worse, just different. Regulus and he couldn’t have been more unlike. When your brother decides to be a rebel, you don’t really have much of a choice except being the perfect son so that your mother’s heart doesn’t shatter and your father doesn’t suffocate of shame.

Regulus was good at playing the perfect son’s role. There was only one rule: nod and smile, no matter what your parents tell you. That doesn’t sound so hard, does it? Sometimes even Regulus couldn’t decide whether he actually agreed with them or it was just part of playing his role. Maybe they’re right. Maybe others are right. Why would a child be interested in this? _The truth is overrated_ , kept saying Uncle Alphard. Sure, this sounded a little strange from the person who always loved causing tension at family gatherings. He was kind of like Sirius in a way, except for the fact that Uncle Alphard learned when to shut his mouth—not counting the times when he drank too much.

Regulus didn’t have that much of a hard time. Although the road that Sirius chose was way more unpredictable and lonely. Opposing your entire family? Questioning every single thing they taught you? Forgetting how much you owe them? Regulus couldn’t even comprehend how Sirius could choose some random strangers over the people he grew up with. How Sirius could defend the mudbloods and the muggles, while he has absolutely nothing to do with them as a pure–blood. How Sirius could think that he’s right.

Sirius’ first year at Hogwarts was an absolute hell for the family. Regulus barely even heard from him since he never responded to any of his letters and on top of that, his parents sent him howlers every single week. It was truly fascinating to hear them trying to come up with new ways to say that he is a blood traitor, that he is a huge disappointment for daring to betray his own blood, and how his younger brother could never do such a thing. The last statement might have been the reason for Regulus never getting any replies to his letters. When will parents learn to stop comparing siblings and pitting them against each other? When will they understand that by doing this, they completely break the siblings’ bond to the point where it cannot be fixed?

And then there were the Christmas and Easter breaks when Sirius decided that he’d rather stay at Hogwarts than go home. His parents had no objections to that. These muggle celebrations didn’t mean much to the Black family anyway, and forcing it didn’t seem such a good idea given the state of things. But at the same time, the family did need Sirius, but not the Sirius he’s become, but the Sirius he never really was.

Everyone pretended as if he didn’t exist. The relatives gossiped about him at family gatherings in low, hushed voices, but no one asked where he was. Uncle Alphard drunkenly hummed his wizarding carol called _Mama’s calling me, but I’m not going_ to annoy his sister but Uncle Cygnus shut him down before he could start family drama.

The huge building of 12 Grimmauld Place seemed awfully lonely. Regulus could only hope that Sirius had found friends and never opened their parents’ letters, for his own sake. Because after all, they were still brothers. To be frank, it wasn’t the most insightful of him to ask to be placed in Gryffindor although perhaps it was the Sorting Hat’s fault. But we cannot argue with an ancient artefact like that, can we?

When at the end of June the Hogwarts Express arrived at King’s Cross, Sirius bid goodbye to his friends looking quite sad. Regulus tried his best not to look, since his mother was also turned away, desperately looking for other familiar faces. And then when Sirius finally approached them and only muttered a greeting under his nose was he truly in trouble. For the first half of the trip home, they had to listen to their mother lecturing his son like, “Sirius Orion Black, a pure–blood loudly and respectfully greets his family, doesn’t make them wait so much and introduces his friends!” And then for the other half, Sirius was the one who raised his voice, “You wouldn’t care about my friends, you wouldn’t even talk to two half–bloods and a blood traitor, especially if they are Gryffindors!” When they arrived home, Regulus was quick to go up to his room, having learned his lesson and not wanting to listen to this argument.

Sirius never really got along with his parents, but something in Regulus made him suspect that this summer was going to be even worse. His older brother could never play and pretend to be the perfect son who only nods, smiles, and believes everything and everyone without question. There weren’t many of these types of people in their family. But then again, there was also Andromeda, who—out of love or defiance, no one knows—had married a mudblood the previous year. The family didn’t need anything more to go ahead and burn her picture from the family tree and collectively decide to never speak of her again.

Regulus liked Andromeda a lot. She was a much better company than her sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix, that’s for sure. She was a bit quieter but funny and kind. She always sent chocolate frogs to him and his brother and sometimes even wrote them letters. Sirius also particularly happened to like her, perhaps because she was also a rebel.

Sirius. The Sirius who always laughed at Uncle Alphard’s comments. The Sirius who was friends with half–bloods, blood traitors and even mudbloods. The Sirius who got sorted into Gryffindor, thus breaking the hundreds of years old tradition. The Sirius who came home as a completely different person after his first year at Hogwarts. The Sirius who it was incredibly hard to talk to, as if there was a huge rift between them. The Sirius who was knocking at his door just then.

“Reg, I know you’re in there!” he let out a huge sigh after his knocking was ignored. “Please, let me in!”

Regulus, who during all this time was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, got up and opened his door. His brother, who had been standing at his doorstep for a while now couldn’t help the large grin that formed on his face. Regulus could only really take a good look at him now: his black, wavy hair had gotten longer, there were a few scars on his face and his grey eyes were glistening. He was wearing a white shirt with simple black trousers and an elegant dark blue vest—having to dress up like this was the only thing he could accept in being a pure–blood. Because if someone cared about their appearance, it was Sirius Black. He was only 12 years old, but it was already very obvious that he was going to be a very handsome man, just like the rest of his family. Regulus wasn’t much shorter than him, but his looks couldn’t quite compare to his older brother. And on top of that, the bags under his eyes have been becoming more and more noticeable from his numerous sleepless nights. His eyes didn’t have that twinkle in them like Sirius' and his hair was shorter. But Regulus wasn’t as vain as Sirius. Sometimes he stared at the mirror, thinking how odd it was that our souls are trapped in one body which we can either love or hate—one body which we can either change or not. And after a couple of decades, this body vanishes for good and nothing is left of it except the memory. The memory that is kept until the last person they knew also dies.

These were truly strange thoughts for an 11–year–old, but this was also one of the things he thought about while looking at the Black family tree out of boredom. They had such a long history but as he looked at most of the names, nothing came to his mind. Those people lived for several decades just to be forgotten a couple of centuries later. Regulus wanted to do something memorable; not rule–breaking. Invent something useful. Strengthen the fame of the family. Do something—anything that would keep him from getting forgotten. Sirius probably didn’t bother with things like this.

“You’ve grown.” stated Sirius, then pushed his brother to the side and entered his room.

“You, too.”

Every time Sirius walked through the room he pretended as if he’d not seen it a million times before. And then again he’s been the only one who could come into the room for several years now. Of course, Regulus knew that his mother made Kreacher, the house–elf regularly clean his room, but that’s completely different. He’s just a house–elf—even if he’s the only one Regulus could properly talk to for the past few months.

“So, what’s up?” Sirius asked as he plopped down on the bed, the smile still not leaving his face. Regulus just sighed and sat down next to his brother. He didn’t really feel like having a chat right now, especially after having been ignored for multiple months.

“Why didn’t you write? You promised you’d write!” Regulus only realised then how much it had truly hurt him. His voice cracked and tears started forming in his eyes.

“Reg…”

“I’m your brother, Sirius! And there’s also Mother and Father… We are your family! Writing even _one_ letter would’ve been enough!”

“This isn’t that easy. You’ll understand later…”

“You mean later when I’m older? I’m only one year younger!” he retaliated, raising his voice.

“Please, Reg…” his older brother sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this. Not with you. I’m gonna hear it enough from Mother and Father how much of a traitor and disappointment I am… Just before, I was unpacking my trunk and I’m sure that I heard Kreacher muttering something about me… Can you believe it? Even that dumb house–elf is against me!”

“Are you surprised? He’s always trying to please our mother.”

Sirius smiled again when he realised that his brother wanted to drop the subject. It was obvious that he wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

“Was this year… really that bad?” Regulus finally asked, looking the older one in the eyes for the first time.

Sirius shook his head. “No. It was one of the best years of my life.”

And then he told his younger brother how he befriended three boys from Gryffindor by talking about how annoying their fifth roommate is. He also told him about his new archenemy, who just so happens to be in Slytherin and they’ve been trying to make each other’s lives a living hell all year. Regulus also found out that Remus is incredibly smart, James is just like a brother—his heart skipped a beat upon hearing this—while being motherly at the same time, and Peter is the funniest person Sirius has ever met.

“So then it wasn’t so bad that the Sorting Hat made a mistake…” muttered Regulus after Sirius finished.

“Mistake?” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, no, not at all! Reg… can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account as well.”

“What?!” Regulus shot up from the bed. “So what you’re saying is that if you didn’t choose to be in Gryffindor, you’d be in Slytherin?!”

“Exactly.”

“But why?! Sirius!”

“I also thought about asking to be in Hufflepuff, but…”

“BUT WHY?!” Regulus shouted, cutting his brother off. He couldn’t believe that Sirius decided to break such a long tradition just to defy his family. Marry a muggle or a mudblood? That’s happened a few times before. Opposing your family? That too. But despite all that, every single person from the Black family had been sorted into Slytherin for centuries.

“Just think about it for a second, Reg!” Sirius tried to reason. “I made history! I’m the first Black in Gryffindor! And I was also wondering… maybe you could try it too! I think you’re brave enough. And anyway, you can get used to the weird looks and hushed whispers after a couple of weeks—”

“NEVER!” Regulus could never do that. He could never be this selfish. Even if he wanted to, he knew his mother would instantly break if he opposed the family too. No. Everything has to be how it should be. Like his father always said: _you can choose your friends, but not your family_ . “You might not agree with everything our family wants, but no matter what we still are your family! _Toujours Pur_!”

“Regulus!”

“No! No, I don’t care! I didn’t hear a single thing from you the entire year, and now you’re here telling me how you met some boys and suddenly they’re your family now! ‘James is just like a brother!’ No, Sirius, _I_ am your brother!” Regulus only realised then that his tears had started to fall. He turned over to the window and wiped them away. He hated crying. He was always told that crying was a sign of weakness. And yet, there he was acting like a crying machine.

Sirius put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Silence settled between the two. Regulus continued to silently wipe his tears and Sirius was still clutching his shoulder. Is it always going to be like this from now on? That even they are going to start arguing about this? But after all… this is Regulus’ future. This isn’t something that he can just throw away—throw it away and never think about it again, even if Sirius thinks that it’s dumb and unimportant.

“Sirius, I’m so scared…” 

“Of what?”

“Maybe you made the wrong decision. And then… you’re going to have a very difficult life, no? What if you don’t want to be my brother anymore? What if those boys—”

Sirius let out a big sigh and turned his brother to face him. He looked deep into his eyes and for the first time, he let Regulus see the pain that he buried deep inside for the entire school year so that no one else could see it.

“Everything’s gonna be different now, that’s for certain. But we will be always there for each other, no matter what happens.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

  
  
  



	2. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

After the long, seemingly never–ending summer, the end of August finally came around. Sirius, Regulus and their mother spent the last couple of days of summer break with buying everything they needed for school in Diagon Alley. 

Sirius would’ve loved to be able to immediately leave his mother’s side the second he saw his friends, but before he could do that, he had to very awkwardly introduce the boys. Regulus watched James, Remus and Peter with envious eyes—after all, they were the people who had admittedly become way more important in his brother’s life than him. 

James was without a doubt the coolest person Regulus had ever met—his brown skin, his messy, black hair, his glittering hazel eyes and his playful, mischievous smile. His attire was sporty yet quite elegant as he wore a white shirt with dungarees. He was throwing a golden snitch up and down as he talked with the others. Regulus assumed the older boy was very popular amongst the Gryffindors, which meant that his brother was probably also popular. Even the thought made his stomach clench. How could he compete with the rebel Sirius Orion Black, the popular jock of Gryffindor? Could he be anything more than the average, boring little brother? 

Peter watched James play with the snitch in awe. He was a chubby, short blond boy. It was quite difficult for Regulus to believe that this pale–looking boy was supposed to be the “funniest person Sirius has ever met.” It just didn’t make sense how he’s supposed to fit in a group with the “perfect, messy–haired Potter” and the “rebelling, dramatic Black.” But then again, it was still somehow logical that he was a friend of Sirius. Regulus would’ve done anything to be able to understand why. 

And then there was Remus. The pale, skinny boy with the dirty blond hair and with scars on his face. He was the only one who was wearing robes, which were already looking stained and worn—they probably used to be his father’s. He was clutching a few books under his arm and only rarely added to the conversation. Most of the time he kept ominously stealing glances in Regulus’ way. The boy looked a little anxious and impatient as his leg kept bouncing up and down nervously. Regulus could’ve sworn that Remus was the weirdest person he’s ever seen even if he was supposedly the brain of the group.

Euphemia Potter, James’ mother was a nice, friendly lady with a beautiful smile that never seemed to leave her face. Her olive skin suited her wavy, black hair very much. She wore a colourful flower dress which would immediately catch one’s eye next to the witches who all wore robes. She wasn’t that young anymore, but she still seemed to hold up well for sure. 

“Walburga! It’s so great that we’ve finally met. James has talked so much about your son!” Euphemia beamed. Regulus’ mother forced a weak smile in response to be polite but when Regulus stole a glance at her mother’s face, he couldn’t see even a glint of happiness in her eyes.

“Euphemia… I don’t remember your name. You didn’t go to Hogwarts, did you?”

“No, I am from India,” the woman replied. “That’s where I also went to school. And then I started travelling and met my husband, Fleamont.”

“What a nice little story…” Walburga nodded, pretending to be interested but her boring, monotone voice revealed everything. “Of course I know Fleamont. I’ve heard of his potions.”

“Yes, yes, he’s worked quite a lot with them. Well, actually, ever since James was born… not so much. You know, we’re just very grateful to have him! We were both at around that age but we didn’t expect it at all. It was a miracle. Fleamont doesn’t work as much anymore, either. He spends all of his time with James. But as I can see, you also have two very beautiful sons! Honestly, does anyone need anything else in life?” Euphemia stepped closer and carressed Regulus’ face. Her hand was soft and warm and it reminded Regulus more of the touch of a grandmother rather than a mother.

“That’s very true. But as you’ve probably heard, Sirius is going through a… rebelling phase. He’ll grow out of it, I presume.”

“Oh, yes. I have indeed heard…” Euphemia pursed her lips. It felt like her entire aura changed, her body stiffened and the warmness from her eyes also disappeared. “Walburga, you know what these youngsters are like… I understand that you… probably imagined Sirius’ future a little differently, but he’s still so young! Wouldn’t you agree that as mothers, our duty is loving our children unconditionally and without question?”

The four boys who were talking in the background suddenly stopped and everyone fell into a deep silence as the tension thickened. They all tried not to stare as they waited for the other mother’s response. Yet all Walburga Black did was mockingly smile and then took Regulus’ hand.

“Thank you very much for your advice, Euphemia. Next time, I’ll be sure to ask if I need someone to tell me how to raise my children.” Saying that her stare was intimidating was an understatement. If looks could kill, Euphemia Potter surely would not have lived another day. She looked furious as the grip on her son’s hand tightened with every second. “Come, Regulus, let us get your things.”

“Is Sirius not coming?” Regulus innocently asked, but he already knew that it was a mistake.

“We’ll see your brother at home. If I could kindly ask, Euphemia…”

“Absolutely. He’ll get home safely.” 

“I do not doubt that.”

For the next few hours, Walburga remained utterly tense. Regulus sometimes heard her muttering something under her breath about disobedient children, old punishments and blood–traitors, but he couldn’t have cared less.

Of course, this little outing only meant one thing—yet another argument at home once Sirius also finally arrived. Regulus, as usual just stayed in his room and looked through the new books they had bought for him. None of the subjects seemed too difficult. Flipping through the charm textbook, a lot of the spells were familiar to him. He would’ve liked to try out a few but he wasn’t allowed to do magic outside of school until he was 17. Sure, he has accidentally casted a few spells before, but the rule only applied to students who have already received their Hogwarts letter. Which meant that he was one of those students now.

And then he looked over to the broomstick standing in the corner of his room. First years can’t use their own brooms yet, because they only learn how to fly and nothing else. This, of course, was no problem to Regulus as his father, Orion had already taken care of the education of his sons in this department. Not a single member of the Black family could live without such a skill. Maybe he could even try out for the Quidditch team in his second year… Sirius and him played quite a lot during their childhood, so he was one–hundred–percent sure that his brother was also going to try out. And probably his friends, too...

And then, at last, September 1st arrived.

Regulus could not sleep all night. His thoughts circled around Sirius and his friends. Was Hogwarts going to be as lonely as his home? Was he going to find friends, too? And most importantly: if he wants it enough, can he be sorted into Slytherin? Or did Sirius lie when he said that the Sorting Hat takes your decision into account as well? But then what if the Hat knows every student’s destiny? What if his destiny is not what he wants?

No. That can’t be. Everyone forms their own destiny.

At around 8 o’ clock in the morning, Regulus couldn’t stand even another second of staying in his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He got dressed, drew out his curtains, checked his luggage and then headed off to look around, searching for anyone who was already also awake. 

He had only barely gotten out of his room and already bumped into Kreacher.

“Master Regulus!” The house–elf greeted him kindly. He deeply bowed before the boy and looked to be awaiting orders.

“Good morning, Kreacher.” Regulus nodded. “Is anyone else awake?” 

“Kreacher hasn’t seen anyone yet, Master!” The elf replied in a croacking voice.

Regulus only sighed in response and headed towards the stairs with Kreacher on his heels.

“Does Master want Kreacher to prepare him breakfast?”

“No, Kreacher, thank you. I’d rather wait for the others.”

Instead, the boy sat down at the piano and started playing. Sirius and he used to regularly take piano lessons. This was also one of the many things purebloods had to learn. Even if the piano was invented by muggles. The only thing his family was willing to share with them was culture. There were some novels, paintings, buildings and also classical music that they could admire even if they were made by muggles. But what those people didn’t know is that many of those writers, scientists and musicians were actually wizards.

Kreacher jumped up and down as he clapped for his Master after he finished playing. Regulus only smiled slightly, then continued. From time to time, he took a glance at the house–elf, who seemed to enjoy every single note, even those who were off–key.

“Kreacher!” Sirius came down the stairs and ruined the moment. He was still wearing pyjamas, his hair was messy—he must’ve only woken up a couple minutes before. “Where did you put my Gryffindor tie?”

“Master Sirius!” Kreacher bowed and greeted the older boy, though not as nicely as he had greeted Regulus. “Kreacher put the Master’s tie in the wardrobe.”

“I couldn’t find it there,” Sirius muttered while rubbing his eyes. “Find it and pack it in my trunk!”

Kreacher nodded and quickly went off to obey the order. Sirius sighed deeply and headed towards Regulus whom he only noticed then.

“Good morning,” he said as he sat down next to him. “You couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

Sirius stayed silent. For a moment, Regulus thought that maybe he had fallen asleep with his eyes open, but then he spoke.

“That’s a familiar feeling,” he groaned again. “Look, I know that we’ve already talked about this and you’ve made your opinion clear, but… I hope you know that no matter which house you get sorted into, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Regulus hung his head down slightly. “Even if I get sorted into Slytherin?”

“Well…” Sirius pretended to think.

“Hey!”

The two brothers looked at each other and all of a sudden they both burst out laughing. This was one of their first genuine moments in months where it didn’t feel like there was a huge rift between them. For once Sirius was just Sirius again and Regulus was just Regulus.

“I can’t promise I’ll be cheering from the Gryffindor table, if you’ll be in Slytherin,” Sirius started after a while. “If you want to go there, then I accept it. But please…” A frown formed on his face. “Don’t believe everything our parents say.”

“How do you know they’re not right?” the younger one asked, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t think it’s such a bad thing that we want to protect our purity.”

“How should I put it…” Sirius placed his hand on the piano and played a few notes. “As long as you live here, it’ll be like being stuck in a bubble. But the world outside—it’s so much more different…” The notes turned into a serene melody. “You’ll meet people… and form certain… relations. The bubble will burst… and you’ll be faced with reality. Do you understand?”

“Not quite.”

Sirius smiled and continued playing. “You will soon.”

As Regulus watched his brother play the instrument, he was feeling more and more as if he was watching a stranger. A stranger that he had once known, but only on the surface. There is basically no such thing in the universe that doesn’t remind him of the rift between them.

Everything is so much easier when you’re a child. Not caring. Not thinking. Only playing, running on the field, getting your clothes dirty, learning how to fly and thinking that nothing can stop you. When the only thing their parents shouted at them for was staying outside and playing for too long. When the muggles and the mudbloods only existed but weren’t part of his actual life.

“What was that?” asked Regulus as Sirius finished the piece.

“This? It was Beethoven Moonlight sonata’s first movement.”

“I don’t know it.”

“James showed it to me—he could barely believe it that I haven’t heard of it.”

“Honestly, our piano teacher hasn’t really taught us anything other than Mozart.”

“Obviously because he was a wizard, while Beethoven was a muggle. But despite that, it was quite a nice piece, wasn’t it?”

“It really wasn’t that bad.”

“That’s exactly what I was talking about. The bubble is gonna pop, sooner or later.” winked Sirius, standing up and hurrying up the stairs.

Some time later, the entire family woke up and got ready. The boys’ father said goodbye and wished them good luck and went on his way to the ministry. It was Walburga’s task to take the boys to the train station. Thankfully, the trip went by silently, as if absolutely nothing was wrong.

Regulus was thinking about the things Sirius said to him in the morning. He didn’t really understand the bubble metaphor, and he also wasn’t so sure if that was going to be the case for him either. But despite that he replayed what his brother said in his mind and thought about what he’d do if he didn’t get sorted into Slytherin—and to top that all off, he was starting to feel like he wouldn’t even be that bothered.

King’s Cross was crowded with families. The first years were bidding goodbye with tears in their eyes and the older ones greeted their school friends with smiling faces. Regulus was debating whether or not he should hold his mother’s hand, scared of getting lost in the crowd, but then realized that they never really were that type of family. When they were little, maybe then, but at 11 years old? He opted for shoving them in his pockets instead. Kreacher pushed their luggage next to him, but because of his small physique, he had to continuously steer left and right in order to not hit anyone. In the two cages, the boys’ two owls sat peacefully, unbothered by the chaos around them. Sirius’ owl was called Icarus, while Regulus’ was Caesar.

Out of the corner of his eye, Regulus noticed that Sirius was desperately looking for his friends. It took him a while, but he successfully spotted the messy–haired James. It was evident that they would rather just immediately hop on the train and leave, but before that they had to suffer through a probably very awkward goodbye.

Euphemia Potter and her husband, Fleamont solely nodded in the direction of the Black family and drew their son aside to say bye. Regulus couldn’t even count how many handholds, hugs and kisses were given in those five minutes. He tried to pay attention to his mother as she was lecturing Sirius about something along the lines of “I hope you don’t bring even more shame to this family” and “change for the better.” The boy just absentmindedly nodded and stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for it to turn to 11.

And after that, she went on to talk to Regulus, which most definitely sounded way more kind and encouraging as she said things like “I hope you find friends” and “find your place.” Regulus knew that half of these things were said just to make his brother feel guilty for letting his family down, but it seemed like Sirius was not affected at all, hence he was too busy paying attention to Peter and Remus, who were both just arriving.

Peter’s mother, Enid Pettigrew was a short, blonde woman. She proudly took her son in her arms while talking with Remus’ father, Lyall Lupin. Lyall was exactly like his son, just an older and more grey–haired version. Regulus had already heard his father talking about him several times before as he also worked at the ministry, but somehow he still didn’t manage to remember anything about him. He probably didn’t hear much nice things from his father anyways, since the man had married a muggle, Remus’ mother.

The crowd of students began boarding the train. Many had already taken their seats and waved to their parents from the windows. Regulus remembered how happily Sirius waved to him a year ago. 

Soon, the parents started to hurry with the goodbyes. Walburga pulled both her sons to her with her arms and gave them both a kiss on their cheeks. Regulus tried not to laugh at Sirius’ grimace because their parents truly never showed affection like this, but obviously, their mother was doing this just for the show, just to seem like a normal family. 

The boys made their way over towards the train and helped each other put their luggage onboard. Regulus dropped his trunk on his foot two times already as he tried to drag it up on the steps, but before he would’ve dropped it for the third time, James took it out of his hands and pulled it up with ease. And then he licked his thumb and reached out to his cheek to wipe something off of his face. His mother’s lipstick. Of course.

“Thanks,” Regulus blushed. And once again, he successfully made a fool out of himself in front of the friends of his brother. 

“ ‘twas nothing.” James smiled and pulled himself back up onto the train. “You’re sitting with us, right? I’m putting your stuff in our carriage.”

Regulus nodded slightly. It’s not like he had any other place to sit at other than with Sirius. He could’ve also tried to find the other soon–to–be Slytherins… But yet again, he was still scared that the Sorting Hat would decide to make his life a living hell and sort him into Gryffindor. Or Merlin forbid, imagine the scandal at home if he was sorted into Hufflepuff… He didn’t even want to think about it.

Regulus at last decided to get on the train and sit down with his brother and his friends. Thankfully, there was an empty seat next to Sirius, who encouragingly put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly every single person in the carriage had their eyes on him. How wonderful...

“You remember everyone, right? Okay, just to be sure… This lad, in front of you…” he pointed to James whose grin couldn’t be wiped off of his face. “James Potter. He hasn’t even seen a hairbrush in years.”

“Hey!” James tried to look upset, but his tone remained playful.

“On my other side, here’s Peter Pettigrew. He might look innocent, but be careful around him!” he pushed the blond boy’s shoulder. “He’s just as much of an idiot as the rest of us.”

“If only you’d see the pranks he can pull!” James laughed. Blood rushed to Peter’s cheeks and shyly looked away, making it even more difficult to believe that such a reserved boy could be capable of pranks.

“And then next to James can be found the smartest kid in Hogwarts, Remus Lupin!” The boy just smiled and shook his head in denial. “He tries to deny it, but don’t believe him! I’m one–hundred–percent serious when I say there’s no one quite like him.”

“Sirius!” Remus interrupted before they could continue praising him. He was evidently very flustered as he didn’t even look at everyone and just stared out the window.

“And of course, here’s my little brother, Regulus Black.” he patted the younger one’s back with pride.

“Sirius has talked a lot about you!” James nodded with a small smile on his face. “Do you also want to be sorted into Gryffindor?”

For a moment, warmness ran through his chest. Sirius had talked about him with his friends! Maybe things weren’t so hopeless...

“I don’t know…” he answered after a while. “I think I’ll get sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in my family is.”

James pursed his lips in a thin line. “Slytherin? I think I’d rather leave, wouldn’t you?”

“As if Gryffindor was any better…” Regulus muttered quietly.

“Bollocks! At least our house isn’t full of dark wizards!”

“Let’s not start!” Sirius cut in tensely. “Reg has already decided. If he wants to be in Slytherin, let him. At least we’ll have someone who can spy on Snivellus for us.”

“On who?”

“Oh, you’ll see, don’t worry. He’s in our year, in Slytherin. He’s the absolute worst, and if that’s not enough, his hair is greasy…” Sirius grimaced at the thought.

“I can’t even begin to understand why Evans likes him…” James shook his head disapprovingly.

“Evans?” Regulus looked quite lost with all these unknown names.

“James’ love!” Peter peeped.

“Except she’s smart enough not to like him back.” Remus added.

All of a sudden, James became utterly flustered, which was a little unusual to Regulus, as he has only seen his overconfident, full–of–himself side. “We’ll see!” the boy replied boldly.

“Haha, surely...”

“Remus, is everything alright with your mum?” Peter asked interestedly. He probably noticed the absence of his friend from the conversation.

Remus seemed like he was in a completely different world. It took him a few seconds to realise the question was addressed to him. He furrowed his eyebrows, as if he had absolutely no clue about what Peter was talking about.

“What?”

“I’m just asking to know if… you know… you’ll visit her this year as well? You used to go every month last term.”

“Oh! Yes, of course. She’s doing a little better, though.”

The boy seemed a little tense. His legs kept bouncing up and down as he couldn’t stay in his seat like a 5–year–old. The others couldn’t tell whether he was sad or happy, it was as though he was somewhere in between the two.

Sirius watched him worriedly. He also noticed how his friend seemed to not be able to concentrate and kept fidgeting. He leaned over and put a hand on his knee to stop it from bouncing. Remus looked up like a deer caught in headlights, as if he had done something wrong, then a slight smile formed on his face at the gesture.

“Is anyone up to take a walk?” Sirius asked. The boys all nodded in agreement and stood up. Regulus also followed them—after all, what could possibly go wrong during a little promenade?

As the boys passed the carriages, James peeked into every single one through the window, probably looking for that particular Evans. He actually found her and stared at her longingly until Sirius pulled him away on his way.

Remus started looking a little calmer as they walked. Regulus was debating talking to him a little, especially if he truly was the brain of the group. However, the boy seemed weird and above all, not from his league. He didn’t understand how Sirius managed to find these three completely different boys and make friends with them, but even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, they weren’t that bad...

Walking down the hallway, passing a few giggling girls and two boys who were talking about which house they would be sorted into. Regulus stayed behind to listen to their conversation. 

“If I don’t get sorted into Slytherin, I’m honestly going home instead!” declared one of the boys.

“Well, I’m not really sure. Ravenclaw doesn’t sound that horrible…” the other one said.

“Were your parents in that house, too?”

“No, they’re muggles.”

The first boy scowled.

“My family cannot stand muggles and muggleborns. I’m sorry. Bye!” And with that, he hurried away and continued walking alone.

“Wait, but—”

Regulus also picked up his pace to keep up with the others. So, this is how the pureblood kids act like… And here he is, walking around with a bunch of Gryffindors.

They walked in silence for a bit, then Peter complained about his leg hurting and wanting to go back to their seats. Remus muttered something under his breath about “only been walking for ten minutes,” which made Sirius smile. James sighed and continued tossing his snitch up and down, shrugged and said, “Well, let’s go then!” Sirius took out his wand and attempted to steal his snitch with a few spells, but he only managed to make James not pay attention and trip over the long, thin, red carpet and the snitch rolled down the hallway from his hand.

His friends burst out laughing, while Regulus let a small smile form on his face. Wanting to compensate for earlier, he went ahead and helped him up. The boy staggered to his feet, his leg hurting.

Peter and Remus were too busy making fun of their friend, which left Regulus to go and get the snitch. He found it not too far away and he was about to bend down for it when his forehead bumped into someone else’s.

“What the—” a boy muttered, raising his head and bumping it again with Regulus’. Now the muttering turned into laughing and took a step back so that he could get up fully.

Regulus put his hand to his pulsing forehead. Clutching the snitch in his hand, he managed to get up as well.

“Sorry, I just wanted to help…” His voice was quite weird for a boy. But not in a bad way. Regulus tried to associate it with something, but nothing came to his mind.

Instead, he looked up.

The boy had dirty–blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He was already wearing robes, holding a leather–bonded book under his arm. He wasn’t wearing a tie either, which meant that he was also a first–year.

Regulus swallowed. “Thanks.”

He sounded so lame and fake, he immediately regretted saying anything. But the boy didn’t seem to notice, or he didn’t care because all he did was smile.

“Cool snitch.”

“It’s not mine. It’s one of my brother’s friends’”

“It’s still cool, though. Do you like Quidditch? Do you have a favourite team?”  
“Well…”

“For me, it’s obviously Chudley Cannons. But they really weren’t the best at the International Quidditch Championship… what a bummer!”

“Yeah! I could hardly believe…” Regulus couldn’t finish his sentence as his brother ran past him with James at his tail. Remus followed them as well with Peter who fell behind quite a bit.

“Come, Regulus!” he took a hold of Regulus’ wrist. “Your idiot brother…”

Regulus let out a big sigh and let the light brown–haired boy drag him away. Although they didn’t get far until another hand grabbed his other wrist. It was the blond stranger.

“Regulus?”

Remus let his wrist go and continued running. Even Peter had gone away by the time Regulus could muster up an answer.

“Yes. Regulus Arcturus Black. The youngest child of the noble and great family of Black…” he straightened himself up, but realized he sounded like a stale old man, who was bragging with his title. But his parents had taught him to always introduce himself this way to strangers.

“No, well, I didn’t want— I mean it’s good to know, but… Your name is a star’s name… and even your middle name!”

“Yeah, it’s my family’s tradition.”

“Regulus… the lion constellation’s brightest star. And Arcturus, the Alpha Boo.”

“How do you know such things?”

“I like astronomy!” He took out his book, which actually looked more like a leather diary. “My mother and I often observe the stars. We take notes here.”

“Let me guess—you were also named after a star?”

“No, unfortunately. My name’s Evan. Evan Rosier.”


End file.
